Master of Dolls
by specterwolf3
Summary: Cansado de engaños y mentiras, de puñaladas por la espalda, Harry decide tomar un camino diferente pero no esta solo, cuatro entes, cuatro guerreras, cuatro damas de su creación, de su propia mano que se inclinan ante él y solo él, su único y verdadero Rey...
1. Capítulo 1

Prologo: El Marionetista Esmeralda

Marioneta, según el diccionario es una figura hecha de diversos materiales (que van desde el metal, plástico, madera, trapo, etc) que manipulada gracias a los hilos que posee para otorgarle el movimiento, es considerada por los profesionales, estudiosos y artesanos del ramo, el títere más difícil de manipular y con una de las técnicas más antiguas. Ahora veamos otro término similar pero para el mundo mágico, el conocido Homúnculo, esta es una creación bastante similar si se lo analiza de la siguiente manera, el homúnculo al igual que la marioneta puede verse como un "muñeco", esta hecho desde arcilla a otros materiales, inclusive carne y sangre dándole el termino de "muñeco prohibido", estos muñecos también son dominados por su marionetista pero a diferencia de su homologo mundano usan la magia para tejer hilos que los unen a su creador creando de esta manera un puente para recibir la magia y alimentarse como para recibir los comandos.

Al principio cuando se usaban estos muñecos eran para tareas de ayuda para con su maestro, eran prácticamente sirvientes, se los considero herejía ya que la iglesia los considero como prueba de soberbia del hombre por tratar de ser como Dios al crear algo que sea a su imagen y semejanza, más tarde cuando los magi se alejaron de la Iglesia y seguir sus propias doctrinas vieron a este "muñeco" algo simple y más tarde con desprecio ya que era un trabajo sencillo el hacerlo y menos el mantenerlo además de que sus habilidades eran limitadas….

Pero ahí comienza todo, estos muñecos son una semejanza a sus maestros mágicos, poseen magia y la magia puede hacer lo imposible posible, lo que sucedió es que este tema de estudio no llamo la suficiente atención para ser estudiada y profundizada en consecuencia se lo considera un simple trabajo de campo para un alquimista y herero mágico o metalcrafter, hasta estos días….

Durante años estos juguetes llamaron mucho la atención de un niño, un niño que carga con un destino que esta ya escrito mucho antes de su nacimiento siquiera, las estrellas decían que este niño cargaría con el deber de erradicar a su enemigo jurado, un enemigo con un temor hacia la muerte que lo empujo a buscar una salida, un método para burlase de ella pero desgraciadamente ese método lo arrojo al abismo, convirtiéndolo en algo que no puede considerarse humano de nuevo, el niño, es considerado si igual y se dice que fue bendecido con un don, un poder más allá de la comprensión del Oscuro, pero el niño seguía siendo eso, un niño inocente que una noche fatídica perdió lo que más amaba siendo arrojado en consecuencia hacia un pozo negro donde conocería el maltrato, el dolor, la soledad y mucho más tarde…

El resentimiento..

Con los años el niño busco algo que le diera confort, cualquier cosa para calmar el dolor en su corazón de perder a su amada familia, no fue hasta los seis donde pudo presenciar algo que lo cambio, en el parque cerca de su casa se estaba dando una función de títeres, el niño de ojos esmeralda se había quedado embelesado viendo como el marionetista el solo controlaba los muñecos con maestría, incluso hacía varias voces en perfecta sincronía una detrás de la otra; esa misma noche el niño pensaba con amino, si no puedo tener amigos, si nadie quiere estar a mi lado porque soy un monstruo…entonces debo hacer otros como yo, puedo hacer marionetas para que sean mis amigos, si solo la magia existiera…

Pensaba desanimado el niño, pero la diosa fortuna iba a sonreírle al menos una vez en su vida, a los once años recibió algo que cambio todo de sí, su manera de ver el mundo, el mundo que conocía no era todo lo que parecía, la magia era real, muy real, y el tenia un nombre, un linaje, un legado antiguo del que fue ocultado, el era un heredero noble pero eso no le interesaba porque recordaba con dolor que su familia ya no estaba con él, estaba solo y la idea de sus amigos regreso con fuerza, durante tres años estuvo buscando información, métodos para trabajar y crear aquello que tanto ansiaba, pero en el trascurso de esos tres años vio cosas que le hicieron darse cuenta de que constantemente estaba en peligro, desde el maestro asesino poseído en su primer año, el basilisco, aquel llamado Rey de las serpientes en su segundo año con su Nemesis reaparecido como espectro/recuerdo pasado que había poseído un diario, mientras que en su tercer año descubrió quien había vendido a sus padres a su asesino seguido de toda una centena de criaturas de pesadilla, esto le hizo redoblar sus esfuerzos para mejorar a sus "amigos", se metió en la alquimia avanzada, runas y glifos, vio que no era un campo muy trabajado así que decidió ponerse a experimentar, primero en prototipos pequeños añadiendo características físicas, vio que esto no serviría y era demasiado trabajo así que paso a lo metafísico, vio que los cuerpos creados estaban vacios, huecos, parecían un humano, parecían ser gente durmiendo, más sin embargo no estaban completos…

Necesitaban esa chispa que daba vida, así su trabajo en alquimia lo llevo a crear algo completamente nuevo, algo que podría rivalizar con la llamada piedra eterna, la piedra filosofal, el chico de trece años pensó en un hechizo, creyó que si el espectro patronum, un hechizo que convoca energía de vida que podía usarse para proteger a su invocador entonces podría manifestar esa energía y moldearla o encerrarla en algo como una joya y usarlo de alma para los muñecos, una noche tomo cuatro minerales que estaban en la bóveda de su banco, un zafiro, un granate, un trozo de obsidiana, y un diamante pero no termino ahí, tallo runas en los mismos, runas de vida, glifos de vitalidad y unión entre ellas como para consigo mismo, luego a la media noche pensó en lo más feliz, ver a sus padres otra vez, imaginarlos reír, sonreír y decirle que lo amaban, con eso convoco la niebla plateada/blanca y la movió con cuidado de no perder su concentración para impregnar los minerales en ella, la niebla rodeo los mismos que estaban descansando en la mesa con un sello de unión tallado en la madera, la niebla rodeo los cuatro para cubrirlos y abrazarlos con cuidado, luego de a poco se fue introduciendo en ellos, el resultado algo inesperado, los minerales comenzaron a brillar con fuerza, cada uno de su respectivo color.

Un aura azul, rojo, negro y blanco se habían mostrado con fuerza, luego de unos segundos esa aura desapareció pero se notaba que las gemas había cambiado, dentro de ellas se podía notar un diminuto pero fuerte fulgor, como si tuvieran una llama dentro de sí, el niño se acerco con cuidado y vio su trabajo, estaba satisfecho con este logro pero no iba a detenerse, si lo lograba se aseguraría de que no perdería a esta familia…..

Delante de él estaban cuatro cuerpos inertes, los cuatro estaban acostados sobre cuatro camas, en medio de las camas dos mesas con herramientas de tallado, las uso para tallar y dibujar líneas en la "piel", cada línea era un tribal diminuto tallado de manera sumamente cuidadosa, que los unía a un punto igual para los cuatro, donde debería estar su corazón, estas venas se llenarían con la magia de los minerales, si resultaba como lo pensaba entonces los muñecos podrían usar magia de cierta manera, restrictiva pero usarla al fin, además de que estaban unidos a él, si la magia se acababa eran como una batería, podría recargarlas al usar su propia magia como electricidad. Estuvo dos horas por cada uno.

Una vez terminada esta tarea el niño tomo cada joya y los empujo sobre sus pechos, luego recito el canto para unirlos, vio como las piedras se rodearon de nuevo por esa aura y muy lentamente se fundieron dentro de sí, luego vio con asombro como cada línea/vena se iba llenado de poder, como si el agua siguiera un camino trazado en la tierra haciéndolos brillar, los diseños eran muy diferentes uno del otro ya que cada mineral representaba algo para el niño.

Los diseños del zafiro iban por un camino calmo y suave, al igual que el agua pero no se debía subestimarlo, se notaba el gran poder debajo, esperando a despertar y arrasar todo como un tsunami, más sin embargo aun poseía ese aire de calma y tranquilidad que el agua poseía.

Los diseños del granate eran constantes y salvajes, tribales de líneas curvadas parecidas a las llamas, pero el color escarlata oscura los hacía parecer como si fueran flamas sangrientas seguidas de rosas rodeadas de espinas, un toque oscuro, el aura broto con sentimientos de malicia y autoridad, pero debajo se notaba algo que tal vez no debería estar ahí, el rojo es el color de la pasión, de la emoción propiamente dicha, el anéelo por algo o más bien alguien…

El diamante cubría sus tribales en diseños suaves, pero sumamente hermosos, como si fueran vides y flores, específicamente rosas pero a diferencia de su "hermana" estas mostraban una belleza sin igual. Despedía sentimientos de camarería y cuidado para los suyos.

Por último la obsidiana tenía diseños mucho más oscuros pero con una hermosura peligrosa, los diseños a diferencia de sus otras hermanas eran mucho más variados, cadenas con espinas, cuchillas largas y curvadas, como la hoja de una hoz, podía sentirse la presión de la energía negativa y depredadora, saboreando a su presa.

Luego el chico cayo rendido en un sofá que estaba en la cámara o ahora su taller de trabajo, este lugar donde lucho y mato al rey serpiente y donde casi encuentra su muerte le brindo un refugio para todas las miradas oscuras, los susurros y comentarios disfrazados, este sitio brindaba un aire fresco…si no tenía en cuenta el olor a cañería y musgo o moho dentro, este lugar era bastante espacioso pero al explorarlo mejor encontró una cámara, cámara que perteneció al fundador de plata y verde, era un gran cuarto que tenía una cama, escritorio, ropero, cómoda, una baño y una chimenea con mucho espacio para poner sus trabajos, notas y experimentos. El niño de cicatriz de rayo vio que estaba completamente agotado, los muñecos drenaron mucha de su magia, ahora debía descansar, pronto comenzaría su cuarto año y esperaba que este año todo saldría como esperaba, por una vez la atención no estaba en él, no lo miraban como si fuera un santo para luego tacharlo de demonio, por una vez pensó que podría actuar como otro chico acorde a su edad, que por una vez podría respirar tranquilamente sin pensar en algo que puede o quiere asesinarlo…

Cuan equivocado estaba…

Este año demostraría muchas cosas….

Así como descubriría muchas más…

Pero algo era seguro, esas cuatro muñecas que "dormitaban" en sus respectivas camas lo acompañarían a lo largo de su cruzada y no dejarían que nada ni nadie tocara a su titiritero, ni siquiera los peores demonios tendrían el valor de enfrentar la rabia al ver a su amado maestro en peligro..

Las cuatro muñecas se llenaron del aura, dejándose abrazar por las propiedades mágicas de los minerales, de a poco ganarían una conciencia, un alma, que estaba unida al chico dormido, un solo pensamiento apareció por primera vez en sus psiques, deben protegerlo a toda costa, y el poder que poseían era para dicha tarea, sabían que _**Él las creo, el les dio la vida, era no solo su maestro, su amo, era su Dios, podían sentir como las cuidaba aun cuando estaban dormidas, amarlas y protegerlas**_ _…._

 _Y ellas no se separarían de su lado, ni ahora ni nunca_

Ese año el mundo mágico vería algo completamente nuevo, era la llegada del Maestro de muñecas, un ser sin igual, cuyas creaciones eran de fantasía, de épocas pasadas de grandes héroes y de epopeyas, donde su poder hacía temblar la propia tierra ganándose el titulo de leyendas….

n/a: buenas gente, aquí Specter con un nuevo trabajo, solo pido que sean pacientes, se que deben estar algo confundidos pero todo se irá contestando con el paso del tiempo, el tema principal son los Homúnculos, "muñecos" mágicos, y estos serán muy diferentes y tienen un diseño único, las cuatro serán muy protectoras con Harry. Todo trascurrirá a partir del cuarto año a partir de la primera prueba pero tendrá muchos flashback para explicar ciertos puntos.

Se despide Specterwolf. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: Muéstrate Marionetista

(Normal Pov)

El niño caminaba de un lado a otro de la tienda donde estaba esperando su turno, en su mente pasaban todos los sucesos del primer trimestre de este año, donde esperaba ser libre aunque sea una vez y poder disfrutarlo, estar en paz consigo mismo y s nuevas "amigas" pero todo había ido de mal en peor desde lo de la copa de Quidditch donde si bien había comenzado bastante genial, sentir la euforia de disfrutar el partido, ver un increíble desempeño aéreo de parte de ambos equipos y disfrutar el momento con sus dos mejores amigos más allá de las molestias que ocasiono su conocido Nemesis, el blondie molesto de Malfoy; todo iba de maravilla hasta más entrada la noche, cuando se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de desesperación y miedo que congelaba el alma y erizaba la piel, con temor y varita en mano el chico salió de la tienda de campaña con los demás, vio como el fuego consumía todo lo que estaba su alcance, un grupo de encapuchados con mantas y báculos lanzando hechizos mortales, desde los hexágonos de corte y voladura hasta algunas maldiciones que nunca había escuchado con resultados bastante macabros, necrosis, hemorragias, amputación, enfermedad, entre muchos otros, aun al lado de los suyos no pudo evitar ser separado por la muchedumbre temerosa que trataba de huir por su vida dejando atrás sus pertenencias y de vez en cuando compañeros y familias, muchos hombres trataron de luchar pero habían sido tomados por sorpresa, la batalla iba desproporcionada, termino corriendo entre las tiendas tratando de encontrar un punto para tomar un respiro y analizar su situación cuando al menos vio a cuatro sujetos en manto negro con dos chicas como prisioneras, el chico pensó en un primer momento que debía hacer algo pero era uno solo así que reacciono de golpe, lazo dos hechizos en rápida sucesión, el primero era un Bombarda que impacto en la tierra cegándolos y distrayéndolos cuando uno de ellos lo había notado mientras que el segundo fue un poderoso Máximo Reducto que aprovechando que estaban fuera de foco por la energía cinética que impacto la onda expansiva se los llevo lejos de ahí unos cuantos metros, pero no había terminado ahí.

Esos mismos sujetos se levantaron con varita y apuntaron a l niño, lanzando un imperdonable, la muy conocida maldición asesina…en ese momento el niño recordó lo de tercer año, cuando al estar cerca de una de las bestias de pesadilla recordó algo que estaba muy encerrado en su psique, escucho la voz de su madre pidiendo por él, suplicando que lo dejara ir, que lo dejar estar a salvo mientras ella sacrificaba su vida por él, más sin embargo su asesino nunca la escucho lanzando esa misma maldición en su dirección dándole de lleno terminando así su vida para siempre, el niño sintió el dolor pero ese mismo dolor dio paso a algo nuevo, el odio, la rabia la mente y la corrompe, el corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que dolía en su pecho, su sangre hirviendo y una sola cosa como objetivo…

La venganza..

Lanzo un hechizo que no esperaba, uno que había leído en un tomo de magia negra de la sección prohibida de su biblioteca escolar, un hechizo que llamaba a las manos de los muertos y atrapaba a los vivos en un área determinada enfermándolos y quitándoles su energía vital y dársela al lanzador…

 _Manus ad ínferos_

Esas tres palabras salieron de su boca y la tierra tembló unos segundos, los sujetos se callaron para estallar en risas molestas y pomposas creyendo que el chico estaba asustado y solo quería hacerles lo mismo pero de golpe manos esqueléticas y largas con unas como garras brotaron debajo suyo tomándolos de los tobillos y el resto de las piernas, trataron de escapar, lanzaron explosiones, cortes, voladura, fuego, hielo pero nada, las manos eran muy resistentes a la magia invasora y además la estaban absorbiendo, no tardo mucho para que los cuatro sujetos fueran tragados sin dejar rastro y solo silencio; segundos después de la tierra broto una especie de miasma negro y verde enfermizo que floto con cuidado donde el niño, este sin pensarlo mucho sintió la mano y sintió como su cuerpo absorbía el miasma, cerró los ojos ante la sensación invasora pero de a poco se fue dejándolo renovado y lleno de energía, ahora estaba decidido, tomo no solo una vida, sino cuatro y no sentía nada más que indiferencia, recordó todas las palabras que le fueron dichas en sus años en el mundo mágico, como era considerado un héroe pero querían utilizarlo, como trataron de seducirlo con palabras dulces y amables pero eran fácilmente influenciados por otros sucesos tachándolo de oscuro, hereje y mago sombrío, como lo señalaban y juzgaban sin saber nada, estaba harto, decidió tomar su destino y labrarlo esa noche de gritos y fuego, pero algo lamentaba, no tener a sus damas con él presente, esta noche sería una perfecta prueba para ver hasta donde llegaban sus habilidades con él y sin él presente.

Tomo a las chicas luego de lo sucedido y las llevo con un grupo que se estaba refugiando en una tienda, todos los hombres miraron con desconcierto pero cuando vieron a las chicas casi inmediatamente su atención fue en su dirección, esto tomo por sorprendido al chico de ojos esmeralda pero le resto importancia, decidió que debía salir y buscar a sus amigos entre todo el caos que generaban los mortifagos, los partidarios del mago oscuro más poderosos de todos los tiempos.

Corriendo entre los restos de tiendas en llamas y uno que otro cuerpo, la sensación de desear devolver todo su estomago con lo que veía y contemplaba con fascinación horrorosa, restos de cadáveres, quemados, cortados, desnudos y con claros signos de violación tanto en hombres y mujeres así como en niños, el chico solo quería desaparecer, irse de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero algo lo movía en su interior, lo instaba a seguir con su camino sangrante, infestado de muerte y putrefacción, el chico continuo ahora a paso calmo pero alerta , con la varita en alto lanzo un silencioso Lumos para tener algo de luz enfrente suyo ya que se había dentado en el bosque al oír los signos claros de una batalla que estaba tomando lugar, lo cancelo y se acerco con cuidado para ver como sus dos mejores amigos con los hermanos mayores Fred y George luchaban contra media docena de los mortifagos manteniéndose gracias a los escudos que levantaba y mantenía con bravura pocas veces vista en Hermione, Ron por otro lado apenas podía seguir el ritmo pero se mantenía a duras penas, tratando de bloquear y devolver los hechizos con poco éxito, lo gobernaba el miedo y la desesperanza, pero los que sobresalían eran Fred y George, ambos siendo batidores les daba muy buenos reflejos a la hora de dueliar contra varios oponentes y además eran carne y hueso, si uno defendía el otro atacaba, ambos usan hechizos para desorientar y engañar a sus oponentes para que otro descargue una nueva andana precisa y certera de hechizos ofensivos, el chico de ojos esmeralda salto de su lugar y lanzo un hechizo de corte, el Máximo Diffindo que iba dirigido directamente al torso del más cercano a él, el resultado un profundo tajo que no paraba de sangrar, seguidamente le arrojo un reducto que hizo escuchar como al menos tres de las costillas de su caja torácica se quebraron pro el impacto tirándolo al suelo tratando de respirar.

Todos los presentes se quedaron anonadados por esta pantalla de sadismo y violencia fría, pero Harry no se había detenido, el recordar como esa gente fue asesinada y violada sin piedad alguna, el pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si su madre fuera tomada como prisionera….

Eso lo lleno de furia, los mortifagos restantes miraron con horror como sus ojos antes de un suave y bello tono esmeralda ahora parecían brillar con el poder puro sin adulterar, de un tono enfermizo y brillante neón, como la maldición asesina. Harry levanto su varita y lanzo un potente Aguamenti seguido de un glacie que lo congelo, los látigos de agua se transformaron rápidamente en hoces dentadas gélidas que volaron hacia los mortifagos, levantaron un Protego y Velus para cubrirse pero fue asediado con bombarda y Diffindo, tomo poco para quebrar esos escudos, Harry aprovecho el momento en que los escudos se quebraron para mover su varita en un swing como si tuviera una espada y lanzar un Máximo Diffindo seguido de otros dos Diffindo más, el primero atravesó la cintura y corto la mano del más cercano, el segundo voló con una dirección oblicua cortando el brazo pero no cercenándolo obligando al mortifago a dejar caer su varita mientras trataba de detener el sangrado, el tercero tomo lo peor ya que el tajo mágico corto varios de sus dedos junto a su varita que estaba de costado, el ultimo lanzo un hechizo de voladura en dirección a Harry, este espero hasta que estaba a solo centímetros y giro el cuerpo esquivando, lanzo de contraataque un poderoso incendio que lleno de llamas su brazo quemándolo gravemente junto a su varita, los demás quedaron completamente en shock cuando vieron a Harry luchar así, nunca había sido tan frío y carente de emociones para con su oponente, si, era fuerte y lo demostró tres años seguidos pero esto…esto era algo nuevo.

El quinteto camino dejando a sus enemigos retorciéndose en su propio dolor hasta lo que quedaba de las tiendas de campaña cuando algo los detuvo a ellos en seco y todo el mundo pudo ver, una señal que se elevaba alto en el velo de la noche sin luna ni estrellas, como si la madre y sus hijas se habían ocultado de algo tenebroso, en medio de la oscuridad una calavera verde como miasma se formo y de su boca abierta broto una larga serpiente que rectaba por el aire enroscándose en sí misma para seguir sus movimientos alrededor del cráneo etéreo.

Esto era algo muy malo, era el símbolo de que el Señor Tenebroso había regresado; por estar contemplando con miedo esto los chicos no se dieron cuenta de que fueron rodeados por agentes de la ley del Ministerio, eran los aurores, la policía Magica que trato de llevarlos detenidos al acusarlos de ser los autores de la señal en el cielo pero fueron salvados por el padre de Ron, Arthur Weasly…

Luego de esa noche fatídica Harry comenzó a aislarse un poco, pasaba mucho más tiempo con tomos de magia y auto estudio en diversos temas, runas, glifos, defensa, duelo, entre otro temas, seguía con sus amigos pero vio que estos lo juzgaban en silencio no queriendo escuchar su lado de las cosas, al principio lo molesto pero luego dejo de darle importancia, llego a la conclusión de que debía sobrevivir a esta guerra por sus padres y no perder el tiempo en sentimentalismo. Cuando regreso a la escuela esperaba algo de calma, llegaron a sus oídos de que otras dos escuelas también vendrían por algo muy especial, el llamado Torneo de los Tres Magos, una competición amistosa entre tres de las mejores escuelas, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, cada escuela elegiría a su campeón que combatiría en tres pruebas y el ganador sería coronado con gloria, fama y riqueza pero esto no le interesaba a Harry. Para él esto era la oportunidad de ser el mismo y seguir con sus experimentos en silencio solo para sí mismo y sus cuatro damas durmientes, solo un poco más pensaba con cuidado, solo un poco más y ellas despertaran para ayudarlo con su cruzada en esta batalla que desea derramar su sangre y reclamar su cabeza pero el destino decidió jugar con él de nuevo de la peor forma, el ostracismo.

La noche en que los tres campeones fueron elegidos la copa que los eligió, el Cáliz de Fuego salto a la vida, demostrando que había otro campeón en el contrato vinculante, el director anciano, un hombre de gran sabiduría que había visto muchas cosas en su larga vida se puso pálido cuando leyó el contenido del trozo de pergamino en voz baja para luego levantar la voz y decir el nombre, ese condenado nombre que era sinónimo de cosas mala y penurias.

 _HARRY POTTER_

Rugió y todo el salón que en el más completo silencio, Harry a duras penas se levanto de su asiento con la ayuda de Hermione, este se levanto y a paso lento cruzo el largo camino hasta la mesa de los profesores donde con cada paso se escuchaban los susurros de los demás compañeros que lo repudiaba, lo llamaron cobarde, tramposo, busca fama, entre otros, esa noche fue interrogado de varias maneras creyendo que fu su idea de poner su nombre en el cáliz, o si fue alguien más quien lo hizo..

Durante dos meses fue dejado de lado, juzgado y llamado de miles de nombres, las tres escuelas lo repudiaban, ya no dormía en la torre de Gryffindor con sus demás compañeros leones ahora dormía y vivía en su taller, La Cámara Secreta, durante ese tiempo donde era molestado e incluso desafiado Harry saco más de esa violencia que cargaba en lo más profundo de si, ganado cada duelo dejando a su oponente mal herido, contusiones, cortes, incluso huesos rotos, pero nunca se le escucho su lado, nunca, el odio dio paso al miedo decían que se estaba volviendo oscuro, que pronto seria su primer asesinato.

 _Tch_

 _Inútiles y cobardes todos ellos…_

Era lo que pensaba Harry cuando solían hablar de él por lo bajo y callarse cuando las miraba y se daban cuenta de su mirada, esa mirada fría de ojos verdes brillantes como el Avada; los únicos que se quedaron a su lado fueron Hermione, Neville, y la extraña pero agradable Luna eran el poco confort que le brindaban además de que no debía estar con la guardia en alto cada segundo por la molestia de ser atacado en cualquier momento en cualquier lugar del castillo, ahora parecía que todos deseaban un trozo de él y demostrar que derrotaron al temible Potter, el Niño que Engaño como lo llamaban ahora.

Abrió los ojos para ver el estadio donde se encontraba ahora. Aquí se daría a conocer su primer desafío, la primera prueba de este condenado torneo, escucho como muchos apostaban y querían verlo caer, humillado y secretamente muerto, perdió la confianza y el respeto de los adultos, los profesores parecían darle la ley de hielo, los compañeros deseaban derrotarlo y humillarlo, hacerle creer que no era nada, un ser patético y basura propiamente dicha en todo sentido de la palabra, Harry gruño de odio por todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, su infancia con los Dursley, la gente fala que lo deseaba solo para su propio beneficio, al asesino de su familia y los locos que le seguían, la decepción y el asco en la mirada de los demás para su persona….

 _Pero no más, ya no más, es mi turno de golpear._

Cerró los ojos y levanto su varita hacia el cielo, pensó en las cuatro damas que descansan en su taller, cuatro guerreras esperando el llamado del cuerno de batalla de su general para despertar y desatar su verdadero poder en esta tierra, tres años, tres años estuvo trabajando en ellas, crearlas, modificarlas, perfeccionarlas con lo mejor de su conocimiento y solo lo mejor en cuanto a materiales que podía conseguir, cada una de ellas diferente de la otra, cuatro hermanas, cuatro reinas artificiales en su campo que dominaban con una maestría digna de envidiar, respiro profundo y canto por lo bajo solo para sí ignorando los abucheos de la gentuza diciendo que se apresure a perder y morir…

 _Veni ad me, et quatuor reginae vitam aeternam_

Y el silencio se instauro de a poco ya que vieron como objetos estaban volando hacia donde su convocador, al principio eran puntos que se acercaban con velocidad pero ahora el silencio era de muerte ya que no esperaban esto.

Harry Potter había convocado cuatro ataúdes, cada uno de madera de caoba negra finamente pulida y trabajos en plata brillante con la forma de vides, rosas, armas, cadenas con espinas, llamas y cuchillas, cada una tenía un número, desde el uno hasta el cuatro romano, se irguieron majestuosamente atrás de Harry y este comenzó a caminar de un costado a otro, pasando la mano por la madera, el publico miraba expectante, sin parpadear ya que esto nunca se había visto además de que nadie hablaba espernada con ansia el desempeño del cuarto y más joven campeón en todo el torneo.

Harry detuvo su camina y saco de sus bolsillos, eran guantes negros con un grabado que no se podía distinguir pero era especial, entonces se los coloco para lo posar la mano en el ataúd con el número dos, deposito su mano con suavidad y cerró los ojos para apoyarse en ella mientras susurraba con cariño y respeto.

-Es hora de despertad mi bella dama, muéstrate en toda tu infinita gloria Morrigan-dijo con cuidado y dulzura, luego se escucho un click que provenía del ataúd demostrando que se estaba abriendo, Harry retrocedió dos pasos y estiro su mano cuando el ataúd se abrió dejando ver su interior, era puramente negro, como un abismo, a muchos les recordó el armario donde estaba guardado el Bogart en tercer año…

De a poco una mano salió, era un guantelete negro con los dedos como garras con decoraciones en rojo que iban desde tallos espinosos con rosas rojas escarlata, le siguió una greba del mismo material pero con el diseño de llamas y rosas flameantes, se abrió paso un bello vestido negro con una larga falda roja que poseía varios volantes en rojo oscuro y rojo vino y arriba una coraza que cubría solo el pecho de obsidiana con el símbolo de una espada que estaba siendo apresada por una vid, donde debería estar el pomo era una gran rosa y arriba de esta una corona, todo en rojo sangre; se notaba debajo de la coraza un vestido rojo oscuro con toques en negro, la figura obviamente femenina salió con paso firme pero se dejo llevar por la guía de su amo, Harry, este miraba con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. La fémina salió dejando ver más de ella, su piel de alabastro blanco estaba marcada con tatuajes en los brazos, tallos llenos de espinas salvajes con rosas cada tanto que iban hasta su pecho, su cabello era largo y rebelde pero simplemente cautivador y hermoso a la vista, una larga melena de un rojo más oscuro que la sangre misma con los ojos tan dorados como el oro mismo, sus piernas largas y bien torneadas era un manjar para la vista según muchos de los hombres presentes ahí, su falda larga y ancha solo llegaba hasta las rodillas y con el viento se movía armoniosamente exponiendo los suaves pero firmes muslos de la joven que sumada a los tatuajes se veían como un pecado, la fruta prohibida que muchos desean; en su cuello estaba una gargantilla de cuero con un dije en forma de espada, tenía un grabado en la hoja falsa, era H.P; sus labios son de un color rosado como el melocotón, sus mejillas se ven sumamente suaves, su nariz pequeña y pómulos altos, pero sin duda lo más hermoso de esta fémina que mira con una bella sonrisa y sonrojo a su maestro es su mirada, sus largas y delgadas pestañas de un color ébano tan oscuro como una noche sin luna, la sombra de ojos de un tono negro obsidiana y los orbes que brillan en amor puro solo por aquel que está sosteniendo su amo, en su cintura esta envainada una espada larga de vaina roja con mango de plata, y guardia negra. Cuando la mujer está completamente fuera del ataúd hace algo que nadie se lo esperaba, desenvaina su hoja que es tan negra como el abismo y la empala en el suelo para inclinarse en una reverencia tan profunda hacia Harry, este acepta su reverencia y le ordena que se levante luego comienza a caminar hacia el nido con el huevo de oro que debe reclamar para poder seguir hacia la siguiente ronda.

-Vamos Morrigan, acabemos con esto-le indica con suavidad Harry hacia su compañera, esta se levanta con elegancia y le sigue el paso justo a su lado.

-Como ordene maestro-le responde con una voz dulce como la miel y tan suave como la melodía, con pocos pasos se escucha un rugido tronador que sacude la tierra, Harry y Morrigan se detienen para ver que en frente suyo cae con un sonido estridente un gran dragón que se veía furioso por ser molestado, era una madre cuidando de su nido, al ver a los dos rugió en advertencia ya que estaba preparando su fuego para rostizarlos a ambos, Morrigan preparo su hoja y se puso en una posición de combate mientras que Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acerco a su compañera con paso lento y aburrido, una sonrisa labrada en su rostro, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca la tomo del mentón para que lo mirara, Morrigan se perdió en los orbes verdes de su Maestro, su piel de porcelana adquirió un tono rojo con prisa que saco una risa pequeña a Harry, este acerco su cara a ella para depositar un suave pero amoroso beso en la mejilla que le hizo sentir un fuerte escalofrió de placer que apenas pudo contener, luego acerco su boca a su oído para susurrarle, Morrigan temblaba por esto pero no se aparto bajo ningún aspecto.

-Demuéstrame a mí y solo a mí tu magnificencia y belleza, baila para mí La Danza de las Espadas una vez más, mi bella rosa escarlata-con eso dicho Morrigan dio unos pasos delante de Harry contra el dragón, este bajo y dio un último rugido antes de preparar su aliento flamígero, Morrigan por otro lado cerró los ojos y susurro algo que hizo que su espada negra adquiriera runas rojas que brillaban a lo largo del cuerpo de la hoja, la potente llamarada no se hizo esperar, un cono de llamas que cruzo el aire con demencia directamente hacia Morrigan engulléndola, Harry no se vio asustado ni preocupado por ella, solo sonrió, de golpe cuando todos creían que esa mujer estaba muerta las llamas adquirieron un tono rojo mucho más oscuro con tonalidades de un completo negro azabache, era como ver llamas sangrantes y con un movimiento se convirtió en espadas de fuego dejando a Morrigan de pie ilesa, las espadas volaron hacia arriba con gran velocidad surcando el cielo en una bella y letal acrobacia para detenerse cerca de su ama.

El dragón miro esto sorprendido pero no se detuvo, volvió a lanzar otra llamarada y Morrigan esta vez lo esquivo en un fluido movimiento de gimnasia rítmica cayendo a varios metros de las flamas, sus espadas de fuego brillaron para ser absorbidas por su hoja que se lleno con las llamas, la espada llameante despedía una sensación de batalla, un anéelo por el combate, Morrigan miro a su oponente y sus tatuajes brillaron con el rojo carmesí, sonrió con sadismo y locura antes de arrojarse sobre su víctima…

La Danza de Espadas había comenzado….


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: La Danza de Espadas

(Normal POV)

La gente que estaba pululando en el estadio-coliseo no sabía qué pensar, por un lado habían visto un desempeño más que admirable de los "verdaderos" campeones de las escuelas que participaban en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, ahora era el turno del "falso", "estafador" y muchos otros nombres, Harry Potter, muchos esperaban verlo hacer algo alocado y por ende peligroso pero esto…esto era algo que no esperaban en sus más alocadas fantasías, por un lado lo vieron caminar en el recinto con calma y confianza, casi arrogancia, como si todo ya estuviera decidido. Luego lo vieron colocarse algo en las manos, guantes negros de cuero, como si no deseaba mancharse las manos cuando había llamado eso.

Al ver las cuatro figuras que se elevaban por los cielos viniendo en dirección hacia el coliseo y para notar que eran ataúdes…..en un principio pensaron que el chico se había vuelto un verdadero mago oscuro, que era el momento en que asesinara a muchos con esa magia negra que despertaba escalofríos en las espinas de los presentes…pero por otro lado también algo despertó en cada psique de todos los presentes, desde el más noble al más sencillo, desde el más listo al más ignorante…

Era sadismo, era la euforia de un espectáculo que solo el antiguo salón de la muerte, aquel lugar donde la matanza era sinónimo de diversión para el resto de la plebe, donde los marginados eran condenados a luchar hasta que solo uno era coronado vencedor o hasta que cada alma encuentre en ese sangriento lugar su tumba….donde en el balcón miraban la familia imperial junto a sus seguidores más dignos, representados por los directores de las tres escuelas, esos cuatro ataúdes destilaban poder puro sin adulterar, sin refinar, era como un vendaval contenido en un frasco, al momento en que Harry caminaba mirando a cada uno sonrió, una sonrisa de desafío, listo para hacer frente a su prueba sin vacilación ni miedo, solo el deseo de sobrevivir estaba presente en sus ojos que empezaron a brillar de un verde neón escalofriante, cuando deposito una mano en el ataúd con el número dos lo sintieron, como el poder contenido por su prisión fue liberado del todo, un torrente que escapaba por cada cm sin dejar nada que lo detuviera…nunca habían sentido dicho poder y se preguntaban qué era lo que estaba prisionero ahí, casi con desesperación. Los reporteros de diferentes diarios ya estaban escribiendo como si sus almas estuvieran poseídas para dicha tarea, no deseaban parpadear para no perderse hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que haría el infame chico…

Cuando se abrió el ataúd vieron la negrura, el abismo negro sin fin que parecía una bestia viva que acaba de despertar de su largo letargo, una sensación de opresión vino de golpe seguido de algo más; un miasma denso de magia que era invisible pero fácilmente perceptible por cada mago presente, entonces el silencio se hizo eterno, una mano enguantada salió y le siguió una de las figuras más bellas que sus ojos impuros pudieran contemplar en su vida, la mujer que salió de su lugar de descanso era como una muñeca tan fina como si estuviera hecha de porcelana, si piel blanca sin mancha alguna, ningún desperfecto, su cabello largo y rebelde de un rojo tan profundo como la sangre derramada, su armadura símbolo de su estatus como guerrera, su vestido que se ondeaba con un viento inexistente solo para ella, pero lo más impresionante eran sus ojos. Dos gemas del más deslumbrante brillo, el tono de oro y ámbar tenía una luz etérea propia solo de ella y de nadie más, todo sumando a su porte de reina ingobernable, imparable y majestuosa solo la hacía lucir como algo que no es de este mundo, una personificación de cuentos y leyendas pasadas, tan antiguas que al solo leer unas simples estrofas solo puedes imaginar eso que está plasmado con tanto fervor en las líneas para tener el privilegio de verlo aquí y ahora.

Sorpresa que fue mayor cuando esta reina con porte de diosa se arrodillo ante Harry como un siervo fiel y leal, su más noble y poderoso guerrero, vieron como intercambiaron miradas y palabras, la mujer hermosa se sonrojo, un tono rosado en forma de un polvo que ni siquiera las mejores pociones de belleza puede siquiera a imitar, al ver al chico sonreírle solo fue un trozo más del pastel pero lo verdaderamente mágico fue cuando el chico la tomo del mentón, la acerco a él y deposito un beso en su mejilla para decirle unas cuantas palabras más.

Vieron como ella solo le asintió para caminar sola hasta el nido de la madre dragona que estaba escondida esperando a que el tonto codicioso venga por sus retoños, cuando el dragón, el poderoso y temible colacuerno húngaro se presento para rugirle vieron como ella sin miedo alguno siguió su camino sacando su hoja, una espada larga y delgada, todo de un tono negro azabache como la noche sin estrellas, de un solo filo, su guardia era negra con detalles en rojo que se asemejaban a rosas con espinas, su mango era rojo sangre y de pomo tenía una rosa, en el origen de la hoja se podía ver un grabado en rojo escarlata que estaba brillando suavemente.

 _Red Queen_

El dragón al no ver como su presa huía decidió terminarlo todo, contuvo su aliento unos segundos para descargar una poderosa llamarada contra la reina, esta ni siquiera se inmuto, solo camino en dirección hacia el fuego que sin duda la consumiría, horror y decepción vino del publico al verla siendo devorada por las llamas pero esa misma sorpresa fue rápidamente reemplazada por otra sensación.

Una nueva ola de euforia lleno sus venas al ver como las llamas una vez del tono rojo brillante pasaron al rojo sangre con marcas en negro obsidiana, como si el fuego estuviera corrompiéndose por algo oscuro, vieron como las flamas alteraron su curso para convertirse en espadas ígneas que surcaron los cielos en una brillante pero letal acrobacia dando varios tajos demostrando lo peligrosas que son para terminar lado a lado con su emperatriz, esta puso la hoja de costado para que comenzara a brillar no solo su arma sino también marcas en su cuerpo, en especial las zonas desnudas de sus brazos, estos tribales brillaban en un rojo escarlata y rojo sangre, las espadas elementales volvieron a ser llamas para ir directamente a su arma dotándola del elemento, aquel que es la sangre y la furia de la tierra misma, vieron como la reina roja cambio ligeramente, por un lado los tribales de guerra estaban completamente despiertos, por el otro vieron el fuego negro manifestarse lentamente en dirección a su cabeza, a un lado de esta lentamente se formo una sola rosa para acomodarse como un adorno que ni siquiera la molesto, su armadura negra relucía con el fulgor del rabioso elemento apenas contenido, deseoso de batallar.

La vieron sonreír pero no era una sonrisa amable como la que dio a su amo, no, era una sonrisa psicópata, demente, con un solo pensamiento, el de matar y derramar sangre en oleadas, dejar solo una estela de muerte y destrucción, que el fuego del odio lo consumiera todo y a todos.

El dragón se vio sorprendido por esto pero no lo suficiente, descargo sin pensarlo otra oleada de llamas sobre su oponente pensando que esta vez en verdad lograría asarla viva más sin embargo fue sorpresa verla realizar un complejo movimiento de gimnasia rítmica, dio un poderoso salto hacia un costado esquivándola como si nada, mientras caía se acomodo en el suelo como si diera un sprint de velocidad, cosa que hizo, el movimiento completo solo tomo tres segundos, caer, acomodarse, moverse, estos tres pasos la separaban al menos unos 4 metros de su enemigo, 1 segundo más corto esa distancia, solo un segundo le tomo, una velocidad de terror pero golpeo fuertemente el suelo con sus grebas generando ligeras grietas para girar en un semi circulo y descarga su propia onda de flamas negras sangrante s en dirección hacia el lagarto súper desarrollado, este vio el haz dirigirse hacia él con prisa endemoniada pero al parecer era más listo ya que se agacho lo mejor que pudo no logrando esquivarlo del todo porque una muy ligera parte del ataque logro rozarle las espinas y escamas sobresalidas de su espalda quemándolas dándoles un aspecto chamuscado y completamente negro en vez del antiguo tono marrón oscuro y gris, se podía sentir el olor a carne quemada pero eso fue ignorado por la poderosa explosión que resonó medio segundo luego de que la majestuosa bestia lograra esquivar un ataque, la gente se quedo tan callada que solo podían ver que era el resultado.

Una fina línea, una fina línea muy larga, una fina línea muy larga negra signo de un tajo que solo puede ser hecho con años de adoctrinamiento en un arte de la hoja, de la menos 8 metros de largo que corría por al menos 4 de profundo de la pared del coliseo, la roca gris y opaca ahora era roca fundida con restos aun más que llameantes. La reina solo movió su hoja con pereza como si fuera nada, algo de todos los días, detrás suyo Harry solo se llevo una mano enguantada a su boca para tapar su risa, risa que fue escuchada por la reina, esta se giro un poco para ver a su amo feliz, no pudo evitar sonrojarse con fuerza al saber que era ella y no sus hermanas que despertaba dicho sentimiento en su maestro.

Esto le valió un coletazo que la envió directamente volando contra la pared de piedra, se escucho algo como un crack dejando una marca con la reina incrustada en ella a más no poder, esto mataría a cualquier humano, sin importar que sea mago, la cantidad de huesos rotos en especial la zona de la columna con la cabeza es más que suficiente daño para matar, sino simplemente quedas internado con severas heridas que lo más probable te maten después pero la mujer solo apretó los dientes con fuerza, sangre brotaba de su frente cayendo sobre su ojo derecho que parecía brillar ahora con la llama de la furia, su espada caída se lleno de poder puro y del suelo brotaron cuatro sellos/runas con los símbolos en latín para espinas, cadena, dolor y atar, los cuatro símbolos brillaron aun más y de ellos brotaron cadenas negras rodeadas por llamas rojas que tomaron una dirección ascendente para luego caer en picada en dirección hacia el dragón, este abrió sus alas para moverse con velocidad esquivándolas haciendo que se incrustaran en la tierra pero no termino ahí, la tierra tembló ligeramente y de golpe se abrió con furia, como si un terremoto estuviera sucediendo, las cuatro cadenas salieron de su prisión para moverse con movimientos serpentinos buscando una vez más a su presa.

El dragón siguió moviéndose esquivándolas pero tarde o temprano lograron capturarlo, tres de las cuatro cadenas se agarrón a él con saña incrustándose en las escalas para pasar a su carne haciéndolo sangrar, su espalda, su ala derecha y su boca fueron rodeadas por las cadenas mientras que la cuarta lo apuñalo en un costado pero esa zona era muy resistente logrando detenerla antes de que lo atravesara más allá y provocar un sangrando, por otro lado la mujer pelirroja salió de su agujero para caer en cuclillas y tomar su arma, se levanto y alzo la mano en dirección al dragón, las cadenas se llenaron con más fuego que agravo sus heridas deteniendo las hemorragias pero quemándolo de gravedad, en un frenesí de rabia el dragón se agito sobre si mismo logrando liberarse de dos cadenas dejándolo solo con la cadena que estaba unida a su ala, la reina apunto a hora al segundo sello en el suelo, los otros perdiendo su brillo para lentamente desaparecer y un nuevo eslabón de la cadena broto para atarse a su guantelete sin rasguñarlo siquiera, es más, parecía que la estaba acariciando como si de un animal domestico se tratara.

Lo agarro entre sus garras para luego tirar hacia ella con saña viendo como la cadena se incrustaba más y más hasta que rasgo el cuero de su ala mermando severamente su velocidad y agilidad, la dragona solo rugió con enojo harta de esta situación, vio a su enemigo jurado quieta así que cargo en su dirección como un toro embravecido yendo hacia el matador, cuando estaba cerca agacho su cabeza y abrió sus fauces para devorarla, la mujer corrió con la hoja apuntado hacia abajo y hacia la derecha.

Los espectadores miraban esperando algo, nadie se movía, nadie decía nada solo estaban embelesados por esta demostración de poder puro, una de manera salvaje contenida en la dragona, la otra de parte de la extraña y desconocida mujer, los dos enemigos estaban a solo pasos de chocar, la dragona se abalanzo cerrando sus mandíbulas esperando tomarla entre las grandes, agudas y filosas hileras de colmillos pero la dama carmesí se dejo caer para deslizarse fuera de su alcance para levantarse y girar en una estocada de media luna haciendo un gran tajo en la sección de su vientre, se levanto para correr detrás de su oponente apuntando directamente contra sus piernas pero la dragona lo vio y se giro con una velocidad que pocos dragones pueden siquiera adquirir usando su cola con el impulso como si de un látigo se tratara tratando de aplastarla, la reina solo giro sobre sí misma en el suelo esquivándolo para saltar sobre la cola y volver a saltar cuando el apéndice se movió hacia arriba en un movimiento brusco esperando liberase de su parasito, la monarca de las flamas uso su hoja para cortar los picos que sobresalían por la espalda dejando las escalas libres para atacar.

Comenzó a apuñalar repetidamente logrando salir un torrente de sangre bañándose en ella pero la dragona harta y adolorida salto con su polizonte para girar y estamparse en el suelo y volverse a erguirse gruñendo por las nuevas heridas viendo como su parasito ya no estaba sino que caía lejos de ella.

Morrigan, el nombre que escucharon salir de la boca de Harry, movió su espada para empalarla en el suelo y concentro su poder, de la tierra nuevas runas se manifestaron en un naranja/rojo fuego con el símbolo de espada, cuchillas ígneas tan largas como lanzas, de al menos 5 metros de largo y medio de ancho brotaron tratando de empalar a la madre dragona pero esta enfurecida impulsada por la sed de sangre uso su cuerpo como un ariete para destruirlas y cargar de nuevo hacia su oponente, esta solo lo espero. Cuando la dragona nuevamente trato de devorarla de un mordisco Morrigan se movió hacia un costado a la vez que cortaba en un tajo ascendente que corto gran parte de la sección derecha del rostro de la dragona quitándole varios colmillos que estaban libres, la dragona se giro enfurecida aun más para liberar un nuevo cono de llamas que Morrigan recibió de lleno solo para ser protegida por las flamas negras carmesí, pero al momento de protegerse la dragona se abalanzo aun escupiendo su aliento ígneo y esta vez la tomo entre sus fauces pero se sorprendió de sobremanera así como a la muchedumbre al notar como Morrigan hacia palanca con su espada de costado evitando ser devorada.

Un coro de gritos desenfrenados por la euforia y la emoción de dicho espectáculo no se hizo esperar, las apuestas solo podían subir a cada segundo, los directores estaban sin habla en este punto, cualquier teoría solo pudo esfumarse como la ceniza en el viento; Morrigan encendió su cuchilla con llamas para abrir más la boca de su enemiga y apuñalar la sección inferior quemándole la lengua, la dragona rugió de dolor y agonía puro para escupirla liberándose de su tormento pero su boca estaba prendida fuego, miro con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de nada más que odio volvió a cargar contra ella con una fuerza renovada, Morrigan cayó 6 metros lejos de ella para comenzar a correr en dirección hacia la pared con la dragona furiosa detrás siguiéndole la pista acercándose cada vez más y más, cuando estaba a solo dos metros una serie de espadas llameantes brotaron del suelo y de la pared, en el suelo solo se mostro una parte del filo con la guardia y el pomo, Morrigan salto en ella para volver a saltar y caer en la hoja que sobresalía de la pared, sin pensarlo dio un salto mortal hacia atrás esquivando la boca quemada y sangrante de la dragona logrando que se estrelle contra la roca quebrándola en grandes grietas y secciones haciendo que quede más que boba.

Cuando Morrigan cayó empalo su arma una vez más para acto seguido colocar ambas manos en el pomo del arma, pero esta vez era diferente, su cabello lentamente se cubría con el fuego, y su rosa se hacía cada vez más poderosa con líneas de llamas negras volando a su alrededor en forma de cadenas y vides llenas de espinas, al tierra se quemaba a su alrededor ennegreciéndose con cada segundo que la magia se juntaba en amalgama en su cercanía, pilares de lava se manifestaron quebrando la tierra más y más para tomar la forma de rosedales con cadenas atadas por espinas delante de ella como un campo infernal….. las rosas se manifestaron de tal manera que era un espectáculo tan hermoso si no fuera por el miasma de la muerte, una sensación de opresión se sentía en el aire, el deseo de matar, de reclamar vidas brotaba de Morrigan a cada momento.

Los capullos se abrieron dejando ver finos órganos como pelos, aquellos que guardan el polen en las flores pero estos solo liberaban ceniza…

Esto nunca se había visto antes, esta demostración de poder solo era vista por archimagos, ni siquiera Dumbledore tenía esta clase de poder, y eso que era aclamado como el mago más poderoso de la luz. Tampoco el que no debe ser nombrado se lo había visto desplegar este arte macabramente hermoso, y eso que había muchos testigos de sus tantas masacres que relataban lo poderoso que es.

Entonces Morrigan empezó a cantar un aria.

 _El horno eterno_

 _En el comienzo de la Creación_

Las llamas solo se estaban avivando, los pilares de lava se hacían cada vez más y más feroces.

 _La llama primigenia_

 _Portadora de vida_

 _De esperanza_

Se empezaron a calmar juntándose en las rosas haciéndolas brillar como si fueran diminutos soles.

 _Dueña de la destrucción_

 _De la desesperación_

Las rosas adquirieron un tono ahora tan negro como el abismo de su ataúd remarcados por las llamas rojas como la sangre, la dragona se levanto viendo este arte con fascinación pero algo más, mucho más primitivo que bombeaba en su interior, hasta lo más profundo de su alma deteniéndola por completo…ese algo era el miedo.

 _Atended a mi llamado_

 _Traed la manifestación de la madre de los dioses_

Las rosas se movieron ahora lentamente liberando sus pétalos que bailaban con armonía alrededor del infierno que creo Morrigan, se movieron doce pétalos detrás de su espalda tomando una forma concreta de a poco.

 _Las doce espadas que cortan los cielos_

 _Las doce espadas que rasgan la tierra_

Las llamas ahora se convirtieron en espadones que flotaban lentamente pero el poder era palpable en cada una de ellas, doce claymore de fuego corrupto e impuro con un insano deseo de destrucción y aniquilación, doce espadones de 6 metros de largo y 2 de ancho, luego empezaron a moverse hasta quedar apuntadas contra la dragona que ahora temblaba ligeramente, no podía moverse por la saña y el sadismo que brotaba de las invocaciones. El canto de Morrigan solo se hizo más fuerte, sus ojos brillaban con las brazas y las flamas, su cabello se movía con violencia donde gran parte de este era ahora largos trazados ígneos.

 _Las doce espadas de Tiamant_

Con el canto finalizado las doce cuchillas gigantes volaron con una velocidad de miedo rasgando el aire y el espacio como si estos ni siquiera existieran, una fina línea de fuego dejado por ellas era la marca que de que en un segundo estaban detrás de Morrigan para después ir en dirección de su oponente, las doce cuchillas atravesaron el cuerpo como si fuera manteca siendo cortada por un cuchillo al rojo vivo, dos se clavaron en el vientre, cuatro en la unión de los huesos de las alas, una en el bajo vientre, dos en las patas, la propia fuerza empujo el cuerpo malherido e la dragona empalándola contra la pared, dos más en los hombros y cerca de su cuello dejando fluir una masiva cantidad de sangre. La dragona dio un último rugido de dolor antes de que la ultima cuchilla maldita volara directamente contra su cabeza pero algo era diferente, solo los ojos más agudos pudieron ver como las llamas que cubrían las espadas parecieron avivarse cuando su hermana faltante se acercaba, esta siendo la más cargada con las flamas negras, estaba volando directamente contra su cabeza, cuando la punta de la espada toco un solo milímetro de las escalas maltratadas exploto seguidamente de todas sus hermanas….

La explosión fue tal que solo se vio un enorme cono de flamas negras carmesí, luego de su interior broto la carne quemada con restos que parecieron salvarse pero apenas, escalas, huesos negros y completamente chamuscados y la sangre que ahora caía como si se tratara de una lluvia, lo único más o menos entero que quedo de la dragona fue ¼ de un ala, una sección de su espalda completamente achicharrada y derretida y la sección inferior de su cabeza y boca que apenas si le quedaban colmillos, los demás restos o fueron consumidos por las llamas o solo eran trozos de carbón….

Morrigan tomo de nuevo su arma para colocar el filo contra su antebrazo derecho, doblo dicho brazo mientras frotaba su arma limpiándola de la sangre de su enemigo caído, luego la enfundo para caminar lentamente hacia el nido que de alguna forma estaba en su lugar intacto luego de tal carnicería pero aun quedaba un truco más en este espectáculo, las gotas de la lluvia carmesí que caían al suelo se iban convirtiendo lentamente en rosas del rojo más fino y exótico que uno pueda contemplar, eran tan hermosas pero cuando uno sabia de donde provenían solo podían quedar pasmados por esto, el silencio del coliseo solo era roto por el sonido ligero de las grebas golpeando contra el suelo, con cada paso las rosas una vez capullos ahora se abrían con una delicadeza pocas veces vista, Morrigan subió hasta el nido con una alfombra rojo sangre dándole la bienvenida, instándola a reclamar su premio. Con pereza tomo el huevo de oro y volvió a su amo. Al volver su cabello una vez ígneo fue apagándose y el cabello rojo sangre se mostro una vez más con un movimiento como si estuviera siendo mecido con un viento fantasmal acentuando más su belleza.

En todo esto Harry solo estaba sentado encima de una roca mirando el desempeño de su dama, tenía una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su cara cuando Morrigan estaba cerca suyo comenzó a aplaudirle, la dama roja solo se sonrojo con locura y una diminuta sonrisa se mostro en su cara, estaba sumamente avergonzada pero también feliz por el simple hecho de complacer a su amo, aunque un nuevo pico de magia resonó dirigido hacia ella, eran emociones negativas, en concreto molestia, enojo, y celos, provenían de los otros tres ataúdes que nunca dejaron su posición. Dio una ligera mirada hacia donde descansaban sus hermanas para dirigirles una sonrisa de desafío esperando el reto.

Luego se regreso hacia su maestro que la miraba con la sonrisa cálida y amable, llena de calor, bondad, cuidado para con ella, Morrigan se detuvo a un paso de Harry para arrodillarse una vez más y mostrar el huevo de oro en su dirección, Harry lo tomo para murmurar un gracias bajo, luego cerro la distancia que los separaba, se arrodillo y beso su frente mientras le decía lo brillante que estuvo, Morrigan solo pudo callar y aceptar cada cumplido que eran para ella de su amo, dio una genuina sonrisa de Diosa que solo Harry pudo ver, este se levanto y le extendió la mano, cosa que fue tomada sin vacilar de parte de Morrigan, luego Harry la guio hasta el ataúd donde beso el dorso de su mano, dejando una estela de besos subiendo por su brazo, Morrigan ahora estaba completamente sonrojada mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de no gemir por el cariño y amor que dejaba su amo con cada beso.

Cuando Harry se detuvo en su cuello dio un ligero mordisco haciéndola gemir muy por lo bajo, casi imperceptible, sonrió para sí; beso su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios notando como Morrigan temblaba ligeramente, al final se despidió de ella y Morrigan entro en el ataúd sin vacilar, se cerró volviendo a la magnificencia anterior, luego chasqueo los dedos y debajo de cada ataúd se manifestó un nuevo sello que los trago desapareciéndolos del coliseo…lo que queda de él, Harry tomo el huevo en una mano y comenzó a caminar, en el camino saco un paquete de cigarros, tomo uno, lo coloco en su boca y lanzo un bajo incendio sin varita, en su camino fuera dio varias caladas al palo de nicotina mientras la sangre caía sobre él bañándolo….

N/A: buenas noches, días, tardes…lo que sea, les saluda Specter con el nuevo cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, para los que están ansiosos pronto se mostrara otra de las cuatro reinas de Harry, ahora vimos el calibre que Morrigan pero no se crean, cada una cumple un rol específico en el grupo.

Morrigan: como se vio es un tanque, gran poder ofensivo, buena defensa pero no demasiado, esta herida, cosa que no quiere demostrar frente a su amo.

De paso les dejo los nombres de las demás pero sin descripción, salvo una breve imagen para que se vayan dando una idea de cómo son, petición de Camila, gracias Cami, no lo había pensado antes jeje.

Morrigan o 2: imaginen a Morrigan Aesland como la describí en el cap anterior, desgraciadamente no encontré imágenes de la vestimenta que describí, lo que más se acerca en el "aire" alrededor suyo es este enlace. Ella representa el granate.

s: / chan. sankakucomplex post/show/5851866

De ultimo si lo desean visiten mi perfil de Pinterest, figuro como Specterwolf, en mi tablero de arte tengo varias imágenes de pelirrojas pero esta es lo que más se acerca a mi Morrigan.

1 o Eva: busquen a Sofya Obertas del manga/anime Madan no Ou to Vanadis, luego daré una mejor descripción de Eva. Ella representa el diamante.

3 o Lucrecia: imagen a esdeath/Edese del manga Akame ga Kill solo que un poco más….seductora. tiene estos tonos de cabello.

s: / es . pinterest pin / 611222980647342128 /

4 o Lilith: Piensen en Suigintou del manga Rozen Maiden pero mucho más letal y bella.

Eso es todo por ahora, esperen al próximo porque no solo aparecerá de nuevo Morrigan sino que también se mostrara otra de sus hermanas…..

Se despide Specterwolf.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: Tratando a una dama…

(Harry POV)

Luego de salir del coliseo…mejor dicho lo que quedaba de él luego del despliegue de Morrigan y terminara mi cigarro me metí de nuevo en la carpa de los demás campeones, estos estaban totalmente aturdidos y algo temerosos de mi Reina, vieron el despliegue de su poder, el caos que puede traer a la tierra con solo desearlo, como domina la sangre de este mundo a su antojo, solté una risa seca mientras les clavaba la mirada a cada uno de ellos,

Cedric se veía algo pálido, temblando ligeramente mientras trataba inútilmente de desaparecer de ahí, ya que bajo ningún aspecto me devolvió la mirada, es bastante simple, desde que comenzó todo este estúpido asunto del torneo solo a estado despotricando detrás de mi espalda a cada maldita oportunidad, como no merecía esto, que era un tramposo, todas las demás mierdas a decir verdad, no recuerdo mucho ni tampoco tiene mi interés, solo que ahora está como una hoja temblando bajo el viento de mi poder, bueno el de mi reinas, todavía no demostré el alcance de mis habilidades, lentamente se movió lo más cerca de la salida, je, perra.

Fleur, la campeona francesa de la escuela Beauxbatons, al principio creyó que era nada, un ero a la izquierda que no merece su tiempo ni mucho ms atención, llamándome niño pequeño, como si solo sería una especie de adorno o diversión en todo este torneo pero demostré mi habilidad a través de mis reina, claro que no saben que Morrigan se alimenta de mi poder como lo hacen sus tres hermanas dando forma a la runas talladas en ellas y lo que representan las joyas dentro de sus pechos reemplazando su corazón, ahora se encuentra dudando de si debe hablarme, o huir despavorida luego de los insultos fragantes que dio hacia mi persona antes de que esta prueba se llevara a cabo, otro idiota ignorante que no ve el poder de su oponente hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Krum…de los demás campeones este no me ha insultado, ni rechazado pero tampoco me ha aceptado, es alguien completamente neutral, note como me daba miradas desde lejos, midiéndome, analizándome, especulando para sí mismo cada teoría que mora dentro de su mente, pero ahora veo que me ha reconocido, veo ese respeto silencioso que no dirá en voz alta, parece que tengo un futuro posible aliado en toda esta mierda molesta, pero de momento solo debo ver en las sombras y esperar, hasta entonces le devolveré el silencioso respeto que tengo de su persona, le di un asentimiento de cabeza cuando los demás campeones huyeron de mi mirada, me lo devolvió un segundo después para seguir con lo suyo; el silesio es bastante molesto, estaba por invocar un libro cualquiera para entretenerme cuando escuche la voz de Bagman reportando el resultado de los jueces, Krum y o tenemos el primer lugar compartido con 48 puntos, nos sigue Cedric con 42 mientras que la francesa tiene el ultimo con 39 puntos, a decir verdad se porque, por lo que pude escuchar del relatador de los eventos en cada uno de los turnos de los demás para conseguir sus huevos solo fuimos Krum y yo quienes dieron un "espectáculo" mejor, fuimos más a la ofensiva que recurrir a otras técnicas para recuperar el jodido huevo de oro, Cedric la trasfiguración para crear autómatas de piedra, logrando hacer un golem de roca para distraer lo suficiente a la madre dragón para robar el huevo mientras que Fleur se puso a cubierto mientras completaba algún aria del tipo somnífero de esa forma logro adormecer al dragón y poder conseguir lo suyo, por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante Krum uso su varita para convocar su escoba y literalmente bombardear la zona con múltiples hechizos explosivos de gran impacto de zona, esto sumado a su gran habilidad como un volante le dieron la victoria sobre la criatura que se veía asola por el gran asalto que si bien fue constante no duro mucho ya que krum no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar su magia, la pantalla de explosiones solo era la finta que le permitió acercarse a su nido y reclamar el huevo.

En mi ensoñación no note como un foco de magia estaba encima de mí, con varita en mano listo para defenderme incluso con la fuerza letal pero note como no era invasora, sino sanadora, buscando molestias heridas, tanto físicas como metafísicas en mi cuerpo y núcleo mágico, levante la vista para ver a Madam Pomfrey lanzando hechizos de diagnostico, se veía muy malhumorada debe ser por mi condición de fumador, he fumado desde el tercer año, necesitaba algo que me relajar con da fracaso uno detrás de otro al momento de creara mis reinas, de solo recordar esas noches en ve plagadas de erros y demás me da mucha molestia, cuantas migra ñañas molestas asaltaron mi cabeza pero al recordar el buen sabor de la nicotina tocar mis labios y entrar en mi cuerpo solo me relaja, sonreí por ello.

-Parece que está completamente bien Señor Potter, pero no quiero verlo meterse en anda extenuante hasta por lo menos pasados dos días, y si debo atarlo a una cama de hospital sabe joven que lo hare, no me provoque-me dijo con aprensión y seriedad dura, similar a la de MacGonagall, pero puedo detectar un borde de diversión y alegría por verme bien, de entre todos los adultos fue ella quien se seguía tratando con respeto e inclusive algo de cariño, a pesar de dejarme dudoso de dicha acciones con el tiempo se las devolví a mi manera, una ayuda silenciosa, un gracias no dicho, un asentimiento de cabeza o ir solo al ala de la enfermería para disfrutar de la calma y el silencio que deja leyendo de vez en cuando ver lo que hacia la señora y darle una mano en caso de necesitarla, claro que esto nunca salió de dicho lugar. Además de la cámara que se volvió mi taller personal la enfermería es otro de los pocos lugares que tengo cuando deseo estar completamente solo o simplemente relajarme siendo yo mismo aunque un cigarro no vendría mal pero bajo la atenta mirada de águila suya prefiero no arriesgarme.

-Como diga Madam Pomfrey, si no es nada me retiro, con permiso-le dije sin cuidado y algo de suavidad per mi tono sigue sien el mismo frío que tengo para todo el mundo desde que la mierda del torneo este trajo a mi vida. De verdad ¿Era tanto pedir un poco de paz por una vez? Reo que luego de todo por lo que pase hasta ahora me lo merezco. Pero el destino es una perra que le gusta jugar contigo, eso es un hecho, aunque pensándolo bien…..

¿Dónde mierda esta la diversión si no es así?

Con ese pensamiento dentro de mi cabeza seguí mi camino fuera de la tienda ignorando las miradas, los cuchicheos y para mi mala suerte, los paparazi, dios, en verdad son molestos, como quisiera que mi reina de espinas use su sombra o su valle de rosas negras para darles algo de miedo y que se larguen pero eso no sería nada bueno y tendría muchos problemas después, cosa segura, con eso en mente me moví mucho más rápido para irme directamente hacia mi taller, tengo que revisar a Morrigan, esta herida, su cuerpo fue lastimado y parte del as líneas ley en los sellos de unión y sendero de la magia que se conecta con su corazón fueron heridas, no al momento de ser consideradas graves pero si no se tratan ella tendrá problemas para luego manifestar el poder de las runas y su aura de fuego con la misma intensidad de siempre, pero al menos se que su resistencia es bastante alta, solo debo mejorarla más y esto será nada, ni siquiera hará mecha en su poder, mucho menos en su cuerpo ya que ella no expulsa la magia como lo hacen los demás, no, ella impregna la magia en su interior para concentrarla y liberarla en un poderosa explosión mágica. Y los restos pululan sobre su cuerpo como una especie de velo protector. Ofensiva y defensa controladas de manera precisa. Je.

Pero no es momento de estar divagando recordando las capacidades de una de mis reinas…ahora que lo pienso no he desayunado nada y estoy bastante hambriento, quiero comer algo, aunque sea algo ligero pero mis reinas son lo primero, con la decisión ya tomada me escurrí dentro del castillo mientras sentía las firmas mágicas seguirme de cerca, observando y esperando un momento donde asaltarme en busca de respuestas a mi dama, tch, molestia, tome la capa de mi padre de mi bolso sin fondo, cortesía de mi último viaje a Gringotts para moverme fuera de los buitres carroñemos, espere un par de minutos detrás de una gran estatua mientras los veía pasar buscándome casi desesperados, je, en verdad quieren ese poder, inclusive llego la basura del ministro que tenemos con sus perros falderos, un sapo asqueroso que pasa por una mujer cubierta de rosa, asqueroso, la única mujer que respeto en todo el ministerio, Madam Bones, un grupo de aurores y nada más, inclusive se han metido más reporteros, solo eso faltaba, más atención, ahhh, a veces solo desearía irme del país con mis damas y desaparecer para nunca volver pero recuerdo muchas cosas que me atan aquí, mis amigos, los únicos que permanecieron a mi lado, mi legado, la memoria de mis padres, el lugar que vi como casa en mi larga vida de tormentos….

Hay tanto aquí debajo de todo el dolor y la desesperanza, ahora que están mis reinas debo cuidarlas, como jure esa noche hace años, debo hacerme más poderoso, tener un mejor set de hechizos, maldiciones, conjuros, runas y demás en mi arsenal para poder hacerle frente a esta guerra, ya de por si mis damas son un pilar a tener en cuenta pero solo se especializan en un área específica, en lo demás o es muy débil o directamente no funciona, ahí entro yo, debo complementarlas. Mejorarlas. Perfeccionarlas…

Como su maestro ese es mi deber. Pero necesito algo que me permita canalizar mejor mi magia, un catalizador y algo mejor que mi varita, ese es el siguiente paso para progresar en mi camino como maestro y hechicero.

Una vez note que se habían marchado seguí con mi camino sin dejar de lado la capa de invisibilidad hasta el baño de la llorona de Myrtle, por una vez no está, sin perder tiempo use parsel de nuevo para abrir la entrada y baja directamente hacia mi taller donde ella estarían esperando pacientemente. Camine por los huesos y la piel mudada y atravesé la gran puerta de serpientes donde las cloacas aguardaban, camine más profundo en ellas y doble en una esquina donde un nuevo conjunto de puertas esperaba tranquilamente, una vez abierto el mecanismo de cierre pude pasar a mi taller/hogar/refugio/etc donde me aguardaba Morrigan, esta estaba sentada con el torso semi desnudo, solo unas tiras de cuero cubrían sus pezones, dejando sus grandes pechos firmes y hacer la ilusión de que son mucho más grandes de lo que deberían ser. Al verme sus ojos brillaron con felicidad y amor, un cariño que quema ya que momentáneamente dejo que parte de su bello cabello escarlata se volviera fuego de nuevo.

-Ahhh maestro, bienvenido, por favor disculpe mi estado actual, debo limpiarme del combate así como tratar los problemas en las mineas ley y las runas de unión con el ánima mercurio, se lo ruego, disculpe a su sirvienta-me dijo con solemnidad mientras ignorando sus heridas internas se inclinaba ante mí como si fuera una deidad, a veces tratar con esto es molesto pero como son mis creaciones lo tolero, más allá de mi desagrado. Me le acerque mientras no se movió ni un cm, levante mi mano derecha para bajarla directamente a su cabeza y darle una suave caricia como si de un animal manso se tratara, ella alzo la mirada dubitativa para hallarse con mi mirada esmeralda, pero rápidamente tome de la oreja y tirar de ella con algo de fuerza para demostrarle mi descontento, la escuche gemir un poco adolorida por mi acción, cuando la solté veo en la comisura de sus ojos la lagrimas que se están formando…ahhh aquí vamos de nuevo.

3

2

1

-Maestro…*hic*…soy una deshonra para usted*hic* no merezco ser su sierva * **hic*** lo siento-y ahí está de nuevo, cada vez que la regaño por creerse que esta faltándome el respeto de alguna ridícula manera y trato de corregirla acaba así, creyéndose peor que la basura. Y comienza a despotricar idioteces, sin pensarlo mucho la tome de la cintura y me senté ene el suelo mientras la depositaba en mi regazo, escuche una mezcla entre un gemido y un chillido o un grito lastimero, puedo sentir como la temperatura sube de manera desorbitada en la habitación pero no es molesto, gracias a mi chaqueta a prueba de elementos, debo agradecérselo a Lilith más tarde por el regalo que me hizo antes de la primer tarea.

-Maestro…..-pueda escucharla gemir por lo bajo y retorcerse en mi regazo buscando una mejor posición para ponerse cómoda, al menos dejo de llorar, eso es algo, con pereza acaricie su cabello mientras tarareaba una suave melodía para apaciguarla, ella se calmo de sobremanera, casi como si fuera una niña, a veces creo que debí darle un cuerpo mucho más infantil, para que sirviera como una asistente o algo así, puede ser tan fuerte, tan decidida en la batalla y luego es así, cariñosa, buscando mimos, apasionada, amorosa conmigo y sus hermanas, salvo Lilith, amas se sacan de quicio fácilmente, he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces tuve que reparar mi taller por alguna de sus discusiones que termino en el uso de sus poderes, una quemadura aquí, un montón de armas blancas empaladas allá, ahh, y luego se preguntan porque fumo…..

-Ya, ya, no estoy enojado, todo lo contrario, estoy que exploto de orgullo, pero a la vez estoy preocupado por ti, me preocupo tanto por ti como por tus hermanas, eso ya deberías saberlo Morrigan, mi bella reina escarlata de las llamas-le dije con dulzura al oído susurrándolo como un amante, termine soltando un poco de mi aliento para escucharla gemir por lo bajo en deseo y placer, le deposite varios besos e la cabellera y sus mejillas que ahora estaban completamente rojas por el sonrojo y la timidez, esto es algo adorable.

-Vamos Morrigan, debo ver tus heridas, no tengas miedo, no hare nada malo ni nada que no quieras-le dije por lo bajo mientras me levantaba con ella en mis brazos al estilo princesa, ella rodeo mi cuello con sus manos ahora desnudas de sus guanteletes, su armadura estaba en un rincón arriba de un mueble, me acerque hacia una cama en otra habitación y la deposite con cuidado, ella cubrió sus pechos mientras me miraba con suma timidez pero puedo ver el anéelo en sus ojos dorados, ahora su iris estaba rasgada dando un aspecto sumamente encantador, sumado a su respiración ligeramente entrecortada con el rosa en sus mejillas de porcelana y los ojos de bestia, una bestia sumisa aguardando con casi desespero el toque de su amo solo puede encenderme, pero no es momento de placeres carnales, debo tratarla, más tarde tendré tiempo para el amor con mi reina.

-Déjame ver Morrigan-le indique con la voz ronca y gruesa, parte de mi deseo estaba siendo palpable, fácilmente percibido por ella, ella asintió para quitar sus manos de sus grandes pechos, las dejo a un lado esperando tranquilamente, movía las mías hacia dicho lugar y con cuidado, mucho cuidado tire de las correas de cuero negro dejando sus senos al desnudo, sus pezones son rosados y algo pequeños, la aureola es un tono mucho más rojo pero aun conserva esa matiz ligeramente rosada, son grandes como sandias, cuando se unió el ánima mercurio, mi creación que reemplaza su corazón sus cuerpos cambiaron, de hecho no tenían estas proporciones, vi como se hacían muy femeninas, era como ver cuatro Venus descender del cielo, cuerpos que son el epitome de la fertilidad y el erotismo. Puse mis manos en ellos suavemente sin deseos algunos de lastimarla, concentre mi magia y la deje fluir, vi como los tribales una vez escondidos ahora se manifestaban lentamente, desde sus brazos, sus largas y torneadas piernas siendo cubiertas por el patrón del fuego en forma de rosedales llenos de espinas hasta pasar por debajo y en sus pechos justo donde debería estar su corazón, trace mis manos en movimientos suaves pasando por las líneas "rotas" reparándolas y reforzándolas con nuevas runas de poder, guarida, protección y enlace, estuve así durante unos 15 minutos, disfrutando del calor que emana de mi reina así como sus quejidos y pedidos suaves de mendicidad, cuando acabe veo mi obra, las runas brillando en fuego negro y rojo, su cabello en parte llameando, sus ojos vidriosos por sentir mi poder recorrer su piel y penetrarla suavemente. Levanto sus manos para tirar de mi cuello hasta ella, nuestras frentes se tocaron con suavidad, esmeralda reconoció el ámbar dorado.

-Maestro…por favor béseme-me suplico en un tono tan bajo que apenas pude escucharlo, atrás quedo la coquetería, la lujuria, solo estaba la adoración de su parte y mi duda, lentamente me acerque hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un beso suave, constante, tentativamente los saboree, de a poco, el de arriba, el de abajo, saben a fresas, son cálidos, y muy suaves, tome su labio superior para sujetarlo y estirarlo hacía atrás un poco, la escuche gemir y vi como lentamente cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar, entregándose por completo a mí, luego pase al inferior pero en ves de sujetarlo con mis labios lo tome entre mis dientes mordisqueando con diversión, la escuche gemir mucho más fuerte, era música para mis oídos, aproveche que abrió ligeramente su boca para meter mi lengua tentativamente, toque sus dientes y apedes en un vaivén suave, luego la baje hasta dar con la suya y enrollarla con la mía, no se quejo sino quela abrazo completamente, su agarre en mi se hizo mucho más firme, sus pechos están aplastándose contra el mío. Sus manos acarician mi cuello y mí pelo volviéndolo aun más rebelde.

No lucho por el dominio sino todo lo contrario, se dejo dominar casi de inmediato mientras gemía pidiéndome más. Mi lengua se movía implacable firmemente contra la suya arriba y abajo empujándola un poco hacia atrás, sus uñas se clavaron en mi piel sin lastimarme, ahora sus gemidos se volvieron mucho más roncos, sus piernas se abrazaron a mi cintura, se me pego como lapa y no quería dejarme ir. Luego de estar un rato besándola tuve que soltarme por aire, cosa que hizo que soltara un quejido y un gruñido de molestia.

-Maestro….por favor…..más…quiero más-eso hizo que sonriera bastante, estaba por besar su cuello cuando sentí una energía a nuestro alrededor, la conozco muy bien, era negra como un abismo, puedo sentirla serpenteado cerca de mi cuerpo, en forma de vides llenas de espinas y cadenas con eslabones como cuchillas, sumamente frías, como si la muerte misma las hubiera tocado, me agarran suavemente, con cariño a pesar del aura que destila, emana peligro, desesperación, ruina, muerte…

Ella está aquí…

-Fufufu si eso es a causa de su desempeño antes, yo que cumplí con su pedido amo también quiero una "recompensa"-una voz melodiosa, como la miel y suave como la seda vino detrás de nosotros pero debajo esta oculta la malicia, me separe de Morrigan muy a su decepción ya que trato de quedarse apegada a mi pero termine saliendo de mi prisión, a pesar de querer seguir con ella en ese estado e ir mucho más allá.

-Bienvenida de vuelta Lilith, creí que regresarías en una semana mínimo, me alegra ver que estas bien-le dije a las sombras que se estaban formando justo delante de la cama, tomo la forma de un largo vestido negro con encajes y decoraciones de armas unidas por cadenas de espinas, rosas negras como la obsidiana tiene cortes a ambos lados del mismo dejando ver al mundo piernas largas y bellas, con botas de cuero negro, sus manos cubiertas por guantes de seda de acromantula blancos, su vestido sube exponiendo en un material más trasparente dejándome ver su vientre. Luego le sigue un top o corsé negro que cubre su pecho haciéndolo más grande, senos grandes juntos formando otras dos sandias de copa H cuando Morrigan es DD, cordones de curo negro en forma de x van por el mismo bajando hasta su vientre sobre el material trasparente, en medio de ambos senos una rosa blanca, su cuello está cubierto por una gargantilla que bajaba en una cadena de plata negra y de dije una cruz con una amatista en el centro, su cabello es más largo que el de Morrigan, y tan blanco como la nieve, fácilmente llega hasta su espalda baja, su piel es de un blanco pálido seductor, sinónimo de pecado carnal, sus labios sonde un rosa suave a diferencia del rosa más fuerte que Morrigan, sus ojos brillan con el tono de un rosa con el rojo vino, tan seductores, tan embriagadores, su piel esta brillando con su propio poder, las líneas de poder, las runas y los tribales que forman armas blancas atrapadas por cadenas de espinas y vides espinosas, esta es Lilith, mi cuarta reina, mi Reina de Espinas.

-Fufufu gracias por recibirme maestro, y gracias por la vista ¿Quién diría que la belicista de Morrigan ocultara tal mujer apasionada debajo? Fufufu interesante-dijo con su bella voz, solo negué con la cabeza mientras me le acercaba y depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla, luego un pico corto y dulce en los labios, veo como se sonroja muy ligeramente, pero sonríe con la lujuria y la coquetería no obstante.

-Fufufufu, maestro es tan suave con sus damas, pero no molesta que sea un poco más áspero con su reina, he sido una buena niña, quiero mi _recompensa-_ me dijo con amor y suavidad que solo está reservada para mí, me rodeo con los brazos para fundir nuestros labios en un beso fuerte y áspero, lenguas luchando por el dominio mientras humedecíamos y mojábamos nuestras bocas, rosando nuestros dientes, pasando por arriba y debajo, lamiendo nuestros labios una y otra vez, nos separamos luego de unos minutos por la falta de aire.

-Ahhh…mmmmm….ahhh esto es lo que le gusta a una chica fufufu gracias maestro, espero más, _mucho más luego-_ con eso dicho me dio un último beso para luego quedarnos abrazados, de manera intima y suave, ella deposito su cabeza en mi hombro mientras descansaba, era algo especial pero Morrigan parece que se harto por como gruño y nos separo de manera brusca, mi cara quedo atrapada en sus senos y Lilith….puedo no ver que está pasando pero conozco bien a mis damas, y sé que en este momento ambas están estrechando su mirada una hacia la otra, esto tomara un rato, de seguro cuando me vaya comenzaran otra vez y cuando regrese las hallare a ambas tiradas espalda contra espalda lastimadas refunfuñando como niñas, magulladas y sangrando ligeramente con mi pobre taller simulando un depósito de basura….

Necesito un cigarro.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Morrigan? ¿No ves que estas molestando a mi maestro?-escuche como la voz una vez suave y dulce de Lilith ahora es un eje frío, tan frio como un tempano o glaciar, cualquier otro solo sufriira escalofríos mientras trata de pedir perdón por su pecado, Morrigan me abrazo mucho más fuerte ahora.

-Es _**MI MAESTRO**_ también Lilith, ahora largo estamos ocupados-la despacho como si nada, Lilith no tomo nada bien esto por la gran opresión que se siente en la sala, las cadenas de sombra ahora están golpeando el suelo como colas endemoniadas, quebrajándolo de a poco de manera intimidante, luego el fuego de Morrigan se presenta, serpenteando lentamente sobre su ama, nunca dando atrás a un desafío.

-Ohhhh pero que tenemos aquí, la quinceañera virgen dando órdenes, fufufu deberías saber que solo **MI MAESTRO** puede darme órdenes, además dudo mucho que sepas que hacer para complacerlo, yo, por otro lado, estoy mucho más versada en el arte de complacerlo, tu solo le molestas-le dijo con frialdad y rabia contenida, Morrigan gruño pero puedo sentir como se tensa y me abraza con más fuerza.

-Tch, a diferencia de _alguien_ yo sigo pura para mi maestro-eso no debió haberlo dicho porque ahora el gruñido de odio y rabia asesina vino de Lilith, no está nada, nada feliz con ese comentario.

-¿Te atreves a insinuar que me acosté con cerdos asquerosos delante de mi señor? Perra descarada, sigo pura solo para él y para nadie más, ninguna excusa de hombre pondrá jamás un dedo encima de mí, solo mi amo tiene ese derecho-con eso dicho la magia de batalla resuena en ambas reinas, a punto de batirse en duelo, que bueno que las paredes están reforzadas con un gran juego de runas defensivas, Morrigan me soltó con cuidado para robarme un robo, Lilith ahora gruñe como un perro rabioso, una loba delante de su enemigo ambas s miran antes de sacar sus armas, Morrigan toma a Red Queen que se manifestó en un cono de llamas a su lado haciendo que su cabello baile ligeramente por el aire caliente; por otro lado Lilith reunió a sus sombras y estas dieron vida a un largo estoque que parecía mezclarse con la espada japonesa, la katana, de al mes 2 metros de largo y medio de ancho, su filo es totalmente negro y ligeramente dentado, su guardia se asemeja a una vid con espinas y algo precedido a plumas negras brotan hacia un costado y hacia abajo, su mango es largo, lo suficiente como para tomarla a dos manso fácilmente mientras que en el pomo descansa una amatista, en el filo se puede leer un grabado.

 _Belladona_

Esto se va a poner feo, yo mejor m largo antes de caer en el fuego cruzado, con cuidado salí de la habitación, una vez afuera tome mis cigarros para fumar uno, en verdad lo necesito ahora, solté una larga calada de nicotina mientras me permitía relajarme, al menos hasta que comiencen las explosiones, los ruidos de objetos quebrándose, insultos y demás, pero cuando escuche que llamaron mi nombre mientras preguntaban quien era mejor, sabía que ese momento era el momento de irme, solo espero que hayan destruido tan mal esa habitación, con paso sumamente apurado abandone las salas hacia el Gran Salón.

Cuando llegue todo se hizo un largo silencio, cada uno estaba mirándome, buscando una respuesta que no obtendrán de mí, bajo ningún aspecto, camine con paso calmo hasta sentarme en un lugar vacio bastante apartado del resto de la mesa de Gryffindor, tome un plato y puse algo de comida, puré, ensalada, una pierna de res, y buen apetito diría yo. Corte una rebanada de pan casero y estaba por saborear la jugosa carne cuando escuche una tos bastante falsa y muy mala provino de atrás mi, ahí estaban el Ministro Fudge, el sapo ese asqueroso y el Director junto a los directores de las demás escuelas. No pude evitar parpadear por esto pero lentamente, muy lentamente una sonrisa se estaba adueñando de mi boca, una sonrisa sádica y llena de malas intenciones…..

 _Esto será muy divertido…._

n/a: Hola gente, espero que me hayan extrañado porque yo si lo hice, como verán este capítulo es solo un breve descanso, el siguiente estará repleto de acción, triple de ella para ser exacto, espero que les hala gustado el breve momento entre Morrigan y Harry así como les haya agradado Lilith.

Sera un desafío, viniendo del propio Harry, y dejara más de una mandíbula colgando jejeje

Ahora vamos a ponernos serios, como muchos habrán comenzado de nuevo la universidad o el trabajo, el primero mi caso, con eso dicho tendré muy poco tiempo para ir actualizando mis fics, por esa razón si pasan meses y nada no quiere decir que me fui o que deje todo varado, **NO** , solo estoy dedicándome al estudio, así que por favor humildemente les pido paciencia, por lo que veo disfrutan estos fics, algunos más que otros, así como me da el gusto y el placer escribir para ustedes solo pido un poco de paciencia ya que intentare actualizar al menos una vez por mes, aunque sea pero no prometo nada. Cuando tenga tiempo me dedicare a sacarles una sonrisa, promesa TTWTT.

Se despide su amigo Specterwolf3. 


End file.
